It's all coming back to me
by redbedroom82
Summary: After six years in a coma and six months spent trying to remember her life, Bella takes matters into her own hands and sets out to find the love she forgot. Rated M to be safe..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I have had major writers block on all my others stories. So I had some inspiration for this one and I'm hoping that writing it and getting it out there will give me what I need to cont. the others. Sorry to those who read them****.  
**

**So let me know what you think of this one.. and if I should cont. with it! I love you feedback.. ALL mistakes are mine lol... and the other chapters will be longer.. this is just a starter.. ENJOY! :)  
**

**I own nothing to do with Twilight..  
**

* * *

I walked around the silent house staring at the pictures on display for the hundredth time. I felt liked I had memorized these photos that should be memories but nothing ever came back to me. I couldn't remember anything. Not since the accident.

Six years ago, or so I was told, I was in a bad car accident. I was with the man I was suppose to be the love of my life and the truck rolled. According to my parents, he recovered and stayed by side for a year. When the doctors said it was unlikely I would ever wake up he went into a deep depression. Blaming himself and ran.

My mother had said he now lives in Hawaii with his brother. They had yet to tell him that I finally woke up because they wanted to give me time to regain my memories, but that was beginning to feel like it would never happen. I needed to take my life into my own hands. My parents had been wonderful over the last six months. Helping me and being patient. But it was wearing on them. I was 27 years old and I was living at home because I had no other choice. At least I didn't think I did until my latest therapy session.

* * *

_"Bella, I think its time you took control of your life. You have to come to terms with the fact you may never remember everything."_

_"But I want to remember everything. Isn't there something else I can do? Anything? I mean I had this whole life. Even though I don't know anything about it, I can see it in the pictures. How happy I was. The friends I had. The love," I stopped at that thinking of the picture that sat on my desk in my room of Edward and I. I would give anything to remember at least him. I couldn't understand how I could love someone so much and not be able to remember them.  
_

_"Have you talked to him?" She knew I hadn't. I took my parents advice on not contacting him until later hoping I would remember him. I glanced at my therapist giving her 'you know I haven't' look. "I think you should-"  
_

_"I can't! What am I suppose to say? Oh, um, hey Edward, remember me, Bella? Well I don't remember you but I was hoping you could help with that after SIX years!"  
_

_"Well I wouldn't expect it to go that way, but sometimes things you didn't think would help you remember actually help."  
_

* * *

I walked to the kitchen table and placed my hand on the letter I had written to my parents. I knew if I told them what I was doing they would talk me out of it and I honestly think I owed Edward more then a phone call.

So I picked up my suitcase and with one last look at the house I had only known for a year. I shut the door and made my way to the cab that had just pulled up.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So... I am slowly getting back to writing.. Not being able to write for so long.. you kinda lose your mojo.. SOOO Here we go! Hopefully I can do justice to what I had originally :) Review if you would like! ENJOY! :)**

* * *

"You know, if you wanted to run away on a tropical getaway all you had to do is say the word and I would have come along." Alice said tapping her foot with impatience. I gave her a small shrug and moved aside to allow her to enter my hotel room. I can't say that I am honestly shocked that she showed up. Even if I have only been here one night.

"Give me a break, I just woke up, to you pounding on my door I might add." With a roll of her eyes she plopped down into an arm chair and stared at me. "What?"

"Well, whats the plan? I mean you do have one, don't you?"

"Well, I plan on going to his house. Other then that I got nothing." I sat on the end of my bed attempting to straighten out the birds nest that was my hair at the moment. "Its not like I came here to get him back. I don't remember him. I am at the end of my road here. I just want to remember." Alice gave me a sad look. She had been by my side the moment I _woke _up. Though she had been there long before that according to her and my parents.

Alice knew everything. She was my best friend since early childhood and apparently we had planned on going to college at the same place as well. Though I may not remember the before times, I defiantly could see why she was my best friend. She was in ways the complete opposite of me, but we balanced each other out. Even now.

"I know that dumb ass. But really, he doesn't even know your, back." I couldn't help but smile at her use of words. She knew I hated phrasing it as _waking _up. But in reality I knew that's what it was. "Are you going to ask him what happened?" She asked quietly. I hadn't actually figured that out yet.

A lot of people thought there was more to the story then swerving to miss a deer and crashing. Granted it was possible that was all it was but everyone still insisted that there was more to the story.

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it, and I don't want my first conversation with him to begin with me calling him a liar." She nodded.

"OK well then lets get you ready." She stood up quickly pulling me with her to the bathroom.

Two hours later she was happy with what I was wearing, how my hair was, and how my make-up looked. It was moments like these that Alice said she loved the most. Because even though I couldn't remember anything, she said it was just like old times, and I complained just as much now as I did then. When she had first told me that, it warmed me, and actually made me enjoy our _Barbie Bella_ moments. Though I did still complain just to keep her happy, but I think she knew.

"You ready for this?" She asked as we stopped walking and turned to look a beautiful beach house.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Though I could ask you the same question. Doesn't Edward live with your long lost love or whatever?" Now it was her turn to roll her eyes as I laughed.

"Bella, if your going to do this you need to at least remember names. _Jasper, _ was and always will be the hottest thing I have ever seen. Though it was unfortunate that we didn't have more time together. I am here now."

"Your weird." I stated shaking my head. From what she told me _Jasper _is Edwards cousin. I think. Anyways, He is something like, seven years older, but since the moment Alice met him, which was the summer before the accident, she was in love with him. Though nothing ever happened because she was all of sixteen. A guy could go to jail for that shit.

"Whatever, lets go." With a pull on my arm we started up the cobblestone walk way. I was thinking more sand then grass but to my surprise just because a house is on the beach, doesn't mean there can't be grass. I smiled a shook my head and Alice gave me a side glance.

Before I had more time to think we were standing at the front door and Alice was knocking on the door. I could feel my insides restrict and I was suddenly nervous. I had forgotten all the things I had come up with to say.

"Ali-" But before I could panic anymore the door swung open to reveal a very muscular man in black board shorts. He was laughing and not facing us yet and he flipped someone off that was not in our view. I held my breath the second he turned his face to us. I knew him. From pictures at least but, this was-

"Emmett," Oh shit I said that out loud. Well at least I am remembering names. He didn't respond though. He just looked back and forth between Alice and I about thirty times before rubbing his face. "Alice?" I asked in whisper, worried that he might pass out or be sick. Maybe a call would have been the right way to approach this. God, this was Edwards brother and if this is how he reacted then I didn't want to know what-

"Who's at the door jack ass? Or are you just going to stand there and stare at them?" A mans voice pulled me from my rambling thoughts.

"Sorry, I know this is weird and-"

"How about not possible." Emmett finally spoke. "Your, dead. Or well, suppose to be."

"Yea, about that-"

"If they are trying to sell-" The man stopped talking as he rounded the door. "Alice? Um, Bella?" I gave a very stupid looking wave while Alice, of course, just stood there, opened mouth, staring at Jasper.

"Hi, look, I'm really sorry to just show up but I didn't know what else to do." Again both men just stared back at us. I nudged Alice hoping to break her trance.

"Right, um," She cleared her throat and then shook her head. "Bells, that probably doesn't make any sense to them."

"Right, shit, sorry, I mean-" I was cut off by Emmett picking me up and spinning me around laughing. I guess he no longer thought I was dead. Or whatever.

"How is this possible?" He asked finally setting me down. "I mean I just never thought it was possible they said you would never wake up. I just assumed that meant you would die. I think a lot of us did. I mean hell Edward about-" He stopped, throwing his head in Jasper's direction. "Where is he, we have to get him!" Jasper moved to respond but I beat him.

"No!" Now everyone was looking at me again. Alice though, she wore a more understanding look.

"What did you mean by you didn't know what else to do, Bella?" Jasper asked taking a step towards me.

"I don't remember him. Or any of you." I chanced a glance at Emmett. Willing myself to remember. Though there was definitely something there that told me I knew him. I couldn't picture anything. I could really, _remember. _

"You, you don't remember anything? Like how far back are we talking? Like you think its 2003 or something?"

"No," I couldn't help but smile. "I mean more like I don't even remember my parents, well except the last six months of course since I was released from the hospital but really that's-"

"Hold the fucking phone! Six months! You've been, _awake_, for SIX months! Why the fuck haven't you called, or why hasn't your parents called, or you Alice?"

"Hey! I would have, it was her choice! I backed her decision at the time because she _didn't remember him! _Believe me if I thought it was for the best to call up Edward and tell him-"

"Tell me what?" He was here. I stood facing Emmett and with his large build I was shielded from view.


End file.
